


Perdurance

by syren888



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang story 1:Oz Vessalius sneaks into the Nightray Manor in search of more book recommendations from Leo and Elliot. At least, that's the excuse his loyal friend Gilbert Nightray thinks is the truth while helping the blond in his 'quest'.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang 2020





	Perdurance

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to 'Surrealsunset' for her wonderful artwork for this story. Twitter link at the end of the story.

Gilbert Nightray, an adopted member of the Nightray Dukedom and known as Raven by members of the Pandora organization, wonders how he has come to be in his current situation.

He knows quite well the reason behind his present actions; sneaking around the Nightray Manor like a thief in the night, making sure not to get caught by any members of the Nightray family, or even worse, his brother Vincent, while also holding back the urge of tugging his hair to deal with the mounting stress this supposedly simple endeavor is causing him.

Gil takes a deep breath and counts to ten. He ignores the taps on his back prodding him every few steps. He moves swiftly from one dark corner to the other, getting closer to his destination; with a cautious look around he knocks softly on the mahogany door before him, and steps in when he hears a soft 'enter' from the other side.

With a relieved sigh, Gilbert looks at the person sitting on a chair beside the fireplace; Long ebony hair falling freely, reaching just past a set of narrow shoulders where it curves to stay just on the back of the neck, a subtle easy going smile while a dexterous piano hand lazily turns the pages of a green-covered book.

“Hello Gilbert, if you’re looking for Elliot, he’s at his father’s study,” the young man says softly, his glasses reflecting the light in the room. 

“Good evening Leo, thanks for letting me know, but I’ve come for another reason” Gilbert expresses coolly. With a sigh, he moves one hand to the right in clock-like motion and the shadows behind him shift, revealing the form of a blond young man with emerald eyes and a beaming smile on his face. 

“Hi Leo, It’s been a while,” the young man says jovially, patting Gilbert’s reassuringly before taking a couple of sure steps closer to the bespectacled young man not far from him, “Thanks for the book you sent with Ada, it was quite interesting, I really want to read the following volumes, and…  
  
“Oz,” Gilbert interrupts, “I’ll be back in an hour,” he informs, “Let me know by then your decision,” Gilbert says locking gazes with the blond and turning after receiving a subtle nod from the other. 

“Will do,” Oz agrees, “Thanks Gil,” the young man says with a kind smile on his face, chuckling when Gilbert clears his throat and turns around to hide his expression, waving as a careless farewell, and missing the slight tightening of Leo’s grip of the book in hand. 

The moment the door closes, Oz takes quick purposeful steps towards the other, stops for a few seconds to look intently at Leo just before his gaze turns soft. With slow movements Oz brings his hands to take hold of the other's glasses, taking them off before leaning his head down to touch Leo's forehead with his. 

Emerald eyes meet tranquil dark eyes with specks of gold. 

"I missed you," Oz murmurs, putting the glasses on the table closest to them to immediately surround Leo's shoulders with his arms, sighing pleasantly when the other surround his waist with one arm, while putting the book away with the other, "I missed you too," Leo says softly, moving his head a bit closer to graze Oz nose with his, enjoying the smile that his action provokes on the other. 

* * *

Oz Vessalius's return from the Abyss years ago is still a quiet affair that only a few people know about. For that reason, Oz's movements are limited by Pandora to not stir trouble, so he has to keep a low profile almost all the time when the noble houses are involved. However, thanks to his adventure at his sister's school, Elliot and Leo’s addition to the ones in the know has become a blessing. 

In the upcoming years they take the task of tutoring Oz in the subjects given at their prestigious school, getting surprised at the ease the young Vessalius absorbs the knowledge they provide, and even surpasses them on occasions. This creates a healthy rivalry between Oz and Elliot that Leo watches on fondly. 

It's in one of their heated discussions when out of the blue both Elliot and Oz find themselves sharing a kiss. Leo's chuckle snaps them back to reality and the young men turn their back to each other with a prominent blush on their cheeks. 

Leo walks towards them and extends his hand towards Elliot, "Pay up" he says cheekily, a smile on his face at the other's sputtering and reluctance to admit his loss. 

"You bet on this happening?" Oz asks incredulously, turning around when his blush recedes. 

"I bet on many things," Leo responds while receiving a few coins from a grumpy Elliot, "I like taking risks sometimes," he explains, taking a step closer to Oz, "including this one," Leo says in a whisper, just before pressing his lips against the blond's soft ones.

Oz gasps at Leo’s action but also gets a closer look at the dark pools with golden sparks that usually hide behind rimless glasses, getting lost in them for a moment before slowly closing his eyes and responding to the kiss and deepening it. 

The blatant clearing of Elliot's throat makes them break the kiss; Oz with flushed cheeks and a dazed look on his face, Leo with a cheeky smile on his. This time, Elliot is the one extending his hand asking for payment, and Leo gives the coins back. Oz observes this in astonishment for a moment before peals of laughter escape him for a moment. 

"Was it that obvious?" Oz asks between breaths, starting to calm his laughter to a few chuckles here and there. 

"I noticed your attraction towards us, Elliot was convinced that you only liked me" Leo answers, tilting his head to the right, his bangs moving with the movement to show a bit of his dark gaze, "I proved him wrong, but it's also true that you like me, hence, me giving the money back" he states with a shrug. 

"I thought the two of you were together" Oz comments after calming down, "We are" Elliot affirms, "But we have also come to the conclusion that…” a red starts to appear once again on the young man’s cheeks, “We are both attracted to you” he confesses, a slight frown contrasting with the obvious blush present on his face. 

“And now that we have proof that is mutual, we were wondering if…” This time Leo’s expression turns a bit hesitant; Elliot sends him a fond look and steps in, “we want you,” he says bluntly, “do you want to be with us?” Elliot asks, taking Oz’s hand while locking gazes with him, he ignores Leo’s huff, and kissing the knuckles tenderly, not breaking their eye contact. 

Oz feels his pulse jump at Elliot’s action, his heart beating fast at the determination shining through the other’s eyes.  
  
“Yes…” Oz whispers, clearing his throat immediately after, “Yes, I want to be with you” he says firmly, looking at both Leo and Elliot with resolute emerald eyes. 

“I’m glad to hear that Oz” Leo comments with a happy smile on his face, taking a couple of steps closer and putting his hand over the one Elliot still has a hold of, and giving a firm squeeze. 

They look at each other for a moment and let go. Oz beams at both of them, throwing his arm over Leo’s shoulders, “So now that we’re together, does that mean that I can take those glasses off and admire those breathtaking eyes of yours?” He asks jovially, delighting in the red hue he sees blooming on the other’s cheeks. 

“Oi Vessalius! You’re laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” Elliot grumbles, throwing his arm over Oz’s to surround Leo in half a hug. Oz just laughs at the other words, poking fun at him, and Leo basks in the feeling of wholeness that takes over his heart at their light banter. 

* * *

Oz pecks Leo’s lips, loving the sigh that comes from the other’s lips. He moves the ebony bangs away from Leo’s face, caressing the temples with his fingers, “No matter how much time passes, I can’t get enough of those beautiful eyes” Oz says softly, closing the distance again to place butterfly kisses over Leo’s face. 

“Around two years together and you still try your horrible flirting lines on Leo, won’t you ever learn?” Elliot says, coming into the room and closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
“My flirting is not horrible” Oz rebukes with a pout that Elliot wonders how can it still look so endearing after years of being a witness of how deceiving it can be, “and it’s not flirting if it’s the truth” Oz continues, stepping back from Leo and rising his chin in obvious invitation when Elliot gets closer to them. Said young man shakes his head in feigned defeat and places a lingering kiss on Oz's lips, smirking at the pleased moan coming from the blond.

Leo stands from his chair and places his arms over Elliot and Oz’s waist. Elliot lifts his head and kisses Leo, nipping his lower lip playfully, while Oz nuzzles the black-haired man’s neck placing a couple of chaste kisses here and there. 

The three of them stay like that for a moment; exchanging kisses and caresses, and sighing in pleasure at their closeness. 

“Congratulations on your graduation both of you” Oz murmurs after a while, a proud smile on his face. He steps back from his partners’ embrace, and with a bit of nervousness takes a small box from his pocket. 

“It’s not much but I hope that you like my gift” Oz expresses, cheeks turning slightly pink when he opens the box showing its content to the other two. 

Inside are three silver bands, each with their respective birthstones embedded on them in a stylish design, a fine silver string is attached to each one. 

“I know that we can’t be obvious in our relationship and…” 

“Actually,” Elliot interrupts, “My father just told me that as a graduation gift and as a way to practice my management skills that I’m the owner of one of the Nightray properties, and that from now on I can live there and not in the main state if I wish too” he informs, looking at the side. 

When silence greets his words, Elliot turns to look at the other two who are looking at him intently, he clears his throat to appease his nervousness, “What I’m trying to say is that if you aren’t opposed to the notion, we can start living together without the need of sneaking around or using Ada or Gilbert as means of contact between each other” Elliot explains, putting his hands behind his back to hide their nervous shaking, “I understand if you think that I’m going to fast and…

The weight of two bodies pushing him down stops Elliot’s words, making him fall on the bed with an ‘oof’ sound escaping his lips. 

“Yes!” Oz exclaims happily against Elliot’s chest with a beaming smile on his face. 

“You know that you don’t even have to ask, there’s no way that I won’t be by your side no matter where you go,” Leo says coolly, kissing Elliot’s cheek, Oz chuckles and nips Elliot’s ear. 

“As I gentleman, I have to follow the pro…”

“Shut up Elliot” Leo cuts in, “Are you going to accept Oz’s gift?” He asks. 

That’s when Elliot notices that both Leo and Oz are already wearing their rings as necklaces and holding the remaining one in the box towards him. 

“You sneaky little…” Elliot mumbles halfheartedly, taking the remaining ring with Oz’s birthstone, putting the silver string over his head, and letting the band rest over his chest. 

Leo smiles at him, his band shining with Elliot’s birthstone, and Oz cheers jovially, Leo’s birthstone shining from the band hanging on his chest. 

“Soon, we’ll wear these rings properly” Elliot promises, taking hold of his partners’ hands and kissing each other while keeping eye contact with them. 

The tender smiles directed at him, are the only assurance he needs that his promise will come true. 

**The End**

* * *

This and many wonderful artworks can be found [here ](https://twitter.com/surrealsunset)  
  



End file.
